With NIH funding over the last couple of decades, Sociometrics has developed research-based resources aimed at empowering health professionals to: (1) replicate efficacious programs for preventing HIV/AIDS, sexually transmitted infections, and adolescent pregnancy; and (2) use science-based health education and evaluation tools. These science-based resources have recently been put online as two web libraries: HIV RAP (HIV Resources for Researchers and Practitioners) and Teen Pregnancy RAP (Teen Pregnancy and STI Resources for Researchers and Practitioners). Each of the resources in HIV RAP and Teen Pregnancy RAP is available by pay-as-you-go download. We have just started to investigate the feasibility of making the RAP libraries available by institutional subscription as well. Translation research suggests that appropriate use of science-based prevention resources such as those in HIV RAP and Teen Pregnancy RAP is maximized when the resources are accompanied by training, technical assistance, and other support mechanisms for using the resources and adapting them to local needs and context. In the proposed Small Business Innovation Research project, HIV/AIDS Training, Technical Assistance, and Information Exchange Centers (HATTIE), Sociometrics will make all the science-based resources in HIV RAP and Teen Pregnancy RAP available to local public health departments. The resources will be accompanied by innovative training, technical assistance, and information exchange products to be developed in collaboration with NACCHO, the National Association of County and City Health Officials. NACCHO is the professional organization that represents the approximately 3,000 local health departments in the U.S. During Phase I the project will develop prototypes for the three components of HATTIE: (1) an online Training Center that will utilize web conferencing software to present a curriculum of regularly scheduled courses and additional ad hoc workshops on effective use of science-based resources such as those found in the HIV and Teen Pregnancy RAP libraries, (2) an online and phone-in Technical Assistance Center to provide guidance and advice on questions such as how to adapt online resources to the local context, and (3) an online Information Exchange Center to provide a forum for local health departments to share experiences and advice. To assist in prototype development, we will conduct an initial needs assessment of NACCHO members using an online questionnaire data collection and analysis tool. The online questionnaire will gather information about the needs and assets of local health departments for accessing online prevention resources and using them effectively; about the preferred content and formats for training, technical assistance and information exchange; and about the perceived barriers to using online prevention resources. Subsequent to prototype development, Sociometrics and NACCHO will conduct usability tests of the three prototype products in the local health departments of NACCHO affiliates in two major cities, two large suburban counties, and two small rural counties. [unreadable] [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE HIV/AIDS Training, Technical Assistance, and Information Exchange Centers (HATTIE) will provide training, technical assistance, and information exchange resources to facilitate the wide and effective adoption and use of research-based HIV and teen pregnancy/STI health education resources. The resources will include efficacious prevention programs; tools for conducting culturally competent program planning, implementation, and evaluation; a complete HIV/AIDS teaching kit; and multimedia health education tools. HATTIE will promote the translation to effective practice of NIH-sponsored prevention research in the HIV and adolescent reproductive health fields. HATTIE will promote the appropriate use of science-based resources by local city and county health officials, addressing the following goal of Healthy People 2010: "Increase the proportion of Tribal, State, and local public health agencies that ... teach employees to use the Internet and other electronic information systems to apply data and information to public health practice." [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]